Not a lover of light
by Nminix
Summary: Hibari has his own way of living. In solitude, that is. If someone were to interfere it would have to be the devil himself, wouldn't he?
1. This is not Heaven

**1. This is not Heaven**

"Tell me... what do you really desire?" The devil asks, tilting his head a little. Blue strings of silk falling on his celestial features. He gently pushes the hair away and laughs quietly. The laughter is almost silent but nevertheless it pierces through the raven-head like a scream shattering all that he denies to be fragile.

"What I desire..." There was a long, painful sigh and then a short pause while he gathered strength to push away the hesitation. The empty silence fertilized the words to be said next with determination, giving them a meaning not meant to be understood and yet making them irreversible, thus forcing himself to carry out his threat someday.

"When that happens...I'll truly have to kill you." He said this with a voice exuding with intensity and irritation. Irritation towards himself or the other? He's not sure whether it's worse to know the answer or not. But he knows and his only solution is to dispose of it, to put all of it into a promise that's not like himself at all and yet is more than ever. He's irritated because he's too weak to do anything else about it and too strong to give up being who he is. The only thing that would give him satisfaction, or rather he _wants_ it to be the only one, is to eliminate the source of the irritation. He relies on the thought of that pleasure, settling his anger down a little and there it is: the intensity.

The blue-haired embodiment of his current exasperation slightly raised his eyebrows. Not only did the blood-red glimmer in his gaze so similar to his own perplex him but also the whole statement and the way it was put.

"Oya...no 'biting to death' this time?"

No. It couldn't be "biting to death". He "bites" because it simply amuses him. It's a pleasure he _wants._ But this was different. This was something he _had_ to do. He _wished_ he could just "bite" it off without thinking twice. But he could'nt do it. _He couldn't._ He had to admit it. Even if he were able to bite him to death, eat him, _devour_ him dry and senseless like he wanted, he still wouldn't be satisfied. He had to give up, had to know why it was different. Once he understood it he knew he would be able to completely, irreversibly _kill_ it off.

A curious smile still played on the other boy's lips but he never got the answer. The burning glimmer only got stronger and the anger so deep the boy felt he could be swallowed by it. Feasting on his own murderous intent the raven child charges forward. Demonic eyes shining with bottomless frustration, seeing nothing but bloodstained satisfaction in the form of devilish red and angelic blue. For a moment when the metallic sound cuts through the air it's worse than a thousand nails scratching and at the same time better than a thousand gasps of pleasure nailing him down.

---------

_A/N _

_Mukuro and Hibari belong to Amano Akira, not me. _


	2. This is not Hell

**2. This is not Hell**

It had been years since the promise had changed from "bite" into "kill". A bond that chains them together? To him it's also a torture he cannot escape from. Bond and chains. The collar called frustration suffocating him. Cold metal in his wrists burning hotter than any flames could, leaving bruises that write _his _name all over his body. It's stuck in his skin. He could peel it all off and still wouldn't be left alone. He could tear his soul, spill all the blood from the pitiful shell they worship as a human body and he still wouldn't leave. He was everywhere. And no more could he endure it.

_Make it final._

Silky blue strands of hair slide gently over his face. A flash of red and blue torment penetrates into him, strangling him. Blood redder than his frustration spilling at his feet. Blood blacker than his craving to kill embracing them both. The hot crimson poison drowning them as the pink petals dance down quietly. It becomes hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to think. He can hear the sakura singing. But not for him. For the first time for a long time they're not for him. And his soul screams in sorrow and jealousy.

_But he does not agree with his soul. _

He doesn't agree but cannot ignore that with the now dying blue-haired, blood-coughing devil will something in him die too. As if to bribe, to keep the crying of his soul quiet, he allows himself to get one last prize. Sitting on the ground he drags the other's trembling body closer to him. He drowns his hands into his hair. Hands that are dripping with the stolen red juice that once kept the devil's face so beautifully colored. Although he knows very well that he hasn't mistaken he still has to make sure why he had to do it, or rather: he simply can't stop himself from tasting the temptation that has driven him so far as to kill him.

He lowers his head until he's close enough to feel a fire of sins dancing on his skin. Would those flames burn him? Would those lips melt him?_ Mephistopheles_. He had to be. He stares down to the unreality. Sadness. Regret. Understanding? These feelings swell in the eyes that look back at him. _"A devil in disguise!" _There should be a voice screaming that to him. There isn't. He takes a deep breath.

He breaths in his sins. Feels the heavy aura inside him. The flames sear his throat but he only thirsts for more. He can hear their hearts beat hard enough to shatter the invicible walls between them. It's still just the boiling breath tingling his lips that causes this arousal. The hot air swirls like the flowers around them when he, finally, touches the beautifully curved, wet-from-the-blood-lips with his own.

It burns indeed. The sweetness spreads like a disease, making him weak. He can feel cherry juice bleed from his ears. He can hear his song again. He knows he's already drowning in to a sea of blossoms as he torridly gets kissed back by the shadow angel.

This is what he desires. Yet this is what he cannot hold. You can't hold nothing. Can't hold water. Can't hold air.

_Can't hold Mist. _

The demon's leaving. He's barely breathing anymore. They've stopped kissing but their lips are still touching slightly. He's afraid of parting them. He feels that the moment he pulls back he'll switch off the red and blue lights. He doesn't want to see him die. He wants to kill him but he doesn't want to see it anymore. He stares into the lights, stares into the shadows and drops his head.

_Nothing. _

His eyes are shut, his body shaking, his mind still trying to strangle the mocking soul.

_There's nothing._

He did what he wanted. But did he win?

_Stupid. It's Mist after all._

Yeah, it's mist. There's nothing. He knows.

_Hey, I'm telling you._

"I know!" He shouts aloud.

_Kufufu..._

'There's nothing.' It takes forever for those words to sink in. Terrified, he opens his eyes to stare at the empty space in front of him. Suddenly he's awake and full of panic. The fluid sorrow inside him freezes. The ice prevents him from moving and he will never forget the feeling of Mukuro huskily whispering from behind him.

"Did you really think I'd leave you that easily?"

---

He's a Mephistopheles. He's "not a lover of light". This is not heaven.

But this is not hell either.

_-And Hibari Kyoya has lost the battle.-_

* * *

_A/N_

_Mukuro and Hibari belong to Amano Akira, not me._

_Mephistopheles is a devil appearing in the Faust legend and in a few other works so he doesn't belong to me either._


End file.
